tyne_and_wearfandomcom-20200213-history
Rue Cassidy
“...Being a mother is like being a gardener of souls. You tend your children, make sure the light always touches them” - Rue quoting Karen White Rue Akasha Dionysia Renáe Underwood née Ortiz-Cassidy Is the second daughter of Devyn Simmons and the oldest child between her mother and Warren Cassidy and the adopted daughter to Daniel Ortiz, and the older sister to Hunter. Her older half-siblings are Prudence, Matthew, Gregory, and Savannah and her younger half-siblings are Ashlea, Max, and Robert. Rue is with longtime boyfriend and eventual husband Troy Underwood. Together they had four children together Mateo, Selah, Annamarie, and Graycen. During there relationship she was raped and conceived her son whom she named Ziggy and raised alongside his siblings. She is also the adopted mother to Alaina whom she has been raising since she was three years old. Background Early Life Rue was born on January 28, 2000 in Ashton-under-Lyne, Greater Manchester Urban Area, England, United Kingdom to a dysfunctional couple Devyn Simmons and her abusive second husband Warren Cassidy. Six months later her parents divorced, but when her great-grandmother Isabel died they conceived her younger brother Hunter. But they never got back together nor had a good relationship with one another. As her father was extremely abusive and abused her mother and her older siblings especially her older sister Savannah whom he raped and physical abused with Rue in the room. Rue met Veronica Cole and Amelia Stevens, through her parents respectively and were very close to one another through out there childhood. But when Rue told her mom and her siblings what was going on in there father's house Amelia like her parents took her father's side and Veronica didn't care she was to involved in herself and in other words a selfish prick. And from age six to fourteen she was being molested by one of her father's cousin when she told her father he called her a liar and grounded her. A year later when she released what had happened with her sister Savannah, she told her mother and that day destroyed there family but also rebuild it to make them stronger. During year 9 she was dating her childhood friend Jonas Bellincioni but she started to have feelings for another boy named Troy Underwood who was notorious for being a player. But were mostly just friend but there was a chemistry between them that they mostly keep at taint. During year 10, Rue discovered Jonas was cheating on her with numerous women including her best friend Veronica Cole which ended both of her Appearance Rue is a beautiful young women with long curly brown hair and beautiful almond blue eyes with long eyelashes and a heart shaped face with dimples. She is the only one who inherited her mother curvaceous body with large hips and a small but nicely shaped but and large DD breasts. Tattoos # Between her breasts there is a fleur de lis is shaded to give it a three-dimensional look. There are draped lines with beads and a cross at the bottom. Below that she has got a new, very large tattoo as a tribute to her late grandmother. The tattoo is of the Egyptian goddess Isis, who was depicted as the ideal mother and wife. # Rue had a tribal ancient Egyptian tattoo on her left hand. And she started to decorate her left hand in black tribal ink design. She also has tribal style tattoos on her fingers. # Rue has a beautiful rose surrounded by one hundred dollar bills design on the back of her right hand. She also has the word “love” tattooed on her right hand’s knuckles. # She has a strawberry on the inside of her left wrist with her best friend Kayden name on it whom she called her "Little Strawberry". # She got a tattoo on her upper right arm which features a character from surrealist artist Mark Ryden’s 2001 painting The Magic Circus. It is a little boy wearing a mask riding a tricycle with a little flag and horn. All of the details are red. This tattoo is for her second son Ziggy. # Rue and her fiancé Troy Underwood got matching tattoos on their forearms of a bottle of Cholula Hot Sauce. # And on her upper left am is a girl with blue curly hair crying blood and with shading of this dark cloud over her and has a slit throat with blood coming from it. With the quote “The child gives, because the body can, and the mind of the violator cannot.” Which is a quote by Maya Angelou from her book "I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings". # Rue has a tattoo on her left bicep of a cherub playing a harp. # On the back of her right calf she has a hand with a lighter and a banner that says "Best" with tiny little traditional flowers. The tattoo matches with her other best friend Nora Taylor, they got this tattoo together when they went on a trip to Spain during the summer of before there 12 year # She also got this tattoo of a cat’s face and the name “OLIVER” in memory of her cat Oliver who passed away. It is next to her strawberry tattoo. # On her left thigh she has a beautiful mermaid inspired by one of her favorite video games Cuphead, as in the video game there is a boss mermaid. And it has a mixer of old style burlesque dancers like Gypsy Rose Lee, and Sherry Brittan. The mermaid is also pouring water out of a pitcher as a thank you to her zodiac sign Aquarius. She also has a quote that says “The stars twinkled above him brilliantly, representing all of the beautiful laws of the universe.” # Rue had a comic book version of herself called “Captain Lights” designed by fellow artist Tomm Georgeson for a series of webisodes. The laser gun which she has tattooed on her hip comes from these comics. # Rue has the message “what goes around comes around” tattooed on the thumb and index finger on her left hand. # On her left forearm she has a pink whale with a rainbow with a bunch of clouds, flowers, and sea shells. It is located on her the side of her forearm. The tattoo is done in a kawaii tattoo style by famous Mexican artist Laura Anunnaki. # She also has the word “family” inked between her index finger and her thumb on her right hand. # On her right arm she also has a kawaii tattoo that is very similar to her whale tattoo is a stuffed cat on a flamingo floaty with the sun and a palm tree. # On her inner elbow she has a heart shaped glass with red liquor inside with little hearts inside. And a banner wrapping around the heart is a quote that says "Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker". # On the right side of her thigh got this tattoo of a retro-style rocketship as a tribute to her son Matéo Rocket Wild. Written on the ship is “Player 3” to symbolize that Mateo is the third member of their family and “02-04-2008” for Rocket’s birthday: February 4th, 2008. # Rue got a tattoo of British comic book character Tank Girl on the left side of her back. The tattoo is done in a more realistic style than most of her others. # Rue has an outline scorpion tattoo on the right side of her upper back. On her vlog she said she likes this symbol because such a tiny creature has so much power that make’s it fearful. # Rue has a Hindu mandala design tattoo on her left forearm. The meaning of mandala comes from Sanskrit meaning “circle” and it is a concentric structure dominated by squares or triangles forms. # She got a large pair of crystallized roses going from her stomach down onto her right thigh. # A quote from The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry which says “And now here is my secret, a very simple secret: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.” This is tattooed on her right rib cage right under her breast. On the other side of her ribcage she got "The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart." # She got this tattoo of the Pink Panther holding a spray can in memory of two graffiti artist friends who died around the same time. Personality Rue is a kind and compassionate women but she possesses a great sadness beyond her years due to the abuse she experiences from her father and her sister Savannah, and then her later very brutal and traumatizing rape at the hands of Parker Wright. But Rue is very much the strongest out of her siblings and isn't afraid to stand up for herself and refuses to be bullied by anyone or let those she cares about be bullied. Rue is also a very understanding person and has a great love of those who are on the edge of society as her closet friend that she has had since she was a child are apart of the LGBTQ community. Works Filmography As Writer * Juno's Tale * Jennifer's Body * United States of the Fractured Mind * Young Adult * Rikki and the Flash * One Mississippi, Two Mississippi As Director * Paradise Biblography * Perks of Being a Wallflower * It's Kinda a Funny Story * A Monster's Call Discography Albums * MisEduaction Vol. 1 * ReEduaction Vol. 2 * Worldwide Underground * Here * Beautiful Trauma * Return of Osiris * Rebirth of Isis EPs * Oliver and Angus * Hopelily * Loki and Ruby * Simba * Swagger and Hulk Relationships Troy Underwood She met Troy during year 9 in Hetton School, in art class despite being notorious for being a lady man and a play boy she had no interest in him. As he was flirting with other women and she didn't give him a second glance until he started sitting next to her and bothering her. Then during next session they had math, and history classes together and were forced to work together on project together. But they also had band together where he was the drummer boy and she was the French Horn player. Jonas Bellincioni Family Friends Trivia * Rue favorite class in School was construction and art class * Rue own's several dogs named Dexter and Sariyah who are Staffordshire Bull Terrier and rescued three bulldogs named Hopelily a mini bulldog and another bulldog named Swagger who is albino and wheel chaired bond named Hulk. ** She is also is a cat lover and has three named Loki, Ruby, and Simba, and Rue's other cat Oliver passed away and she has a tattoo of him. She also has a Angus mixed breed: half-domestic tabby, half-Scottish wildcat * During school and now she known's how to play Guitar, Saxophone, Piano and the French Horn * Rue suffer's from Major Depressive Disorder * She was born in Manchester but was raised by her mother and step-father in Hetton-le-Hole, Sunderland, Tyne and Wear Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cassidy Family Category:Simmons Family Category:Ortiz Family Category:Underwood Family Category:Baudelaire Family Category:Mater Matuta Gang